Un dia de nuestra vida
by elechan
Summary: Tras la boda fallida parece que Akane y Ranma podrían llevar una relación. Pero algo ocurre y se ven separados. ¿Podrán afrontar los retos? ¿Estarán condenados a nunca estar juntos? [RxA]CAP 3 y 4 ARRIBA!
1. Una determinación

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una determinación**

"…" **los personajes hablan**

'…' **lo que están pensando**

**--- cambios de escena**

**Un año después de la boda fallida una linda jovencita de cabellos azulados paseaba por las calles de Nerima pensando. Sus ojos, antes vidriosos, ahora solo expresaban determinación. Había estado pensándolo durante un tiempo a esta parte y se dio cuenta de que la situación debía cambiar de una forma u otra. Es cierto que las prometidas habían disminuido sus ataques para con Ranma y que la relación entre ambos jóvenes era mejor después de lo ocurrido en el monte Fénix. Menos peleas, menos insultos y sin embargo igualmente poco sinceros.**

"**Ya me estoy cansando. No quiero seguir más con esto. Yuca tenía razón. Lo haré y si después nada ocurriera…"**

**----------**

**En el dojo Tendo las cosas habían variado bastante poco. Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, Nabiki en su habitación pensando como hacer nuevos negocios a costa de su hermanita y de Ranma, Soun y Genma jugando su partida de cada día y Ranma leyendo unos comics en su habitación. La verdad era que desde aquel infortunio día cuya boda tuvo que ser suspendida había tomado la decisión de que tenía que ser algo más amable con Akane. No podía evitar insultarla o tratarla de cualquier modo cuando le ponían en un aprieto en el que ambos estuvieran involucrados, pero al menos intentaba mantener la boca cerrada en circunstancias tales como cuando Akane cocinaba o incluso cuando ella cuidaba de P-chan.**

"**Ya llegué!" Se oyó gritar desde la puerta de la casa y Kasumi salió a recibirla.**

"**Oh! Justo llegas a tiempo Akane. Lávate las manos y avisa a Ranma que la cena ya está servida"**

"**Kasumi, avisaré a Ranma pero no me sirvas a mi que ya tomé algo por el camino. Me voy a mi habitación por si queréis algo."**

**Mientras subía las escaleras los ojos de su hermana mayor no dejaban de observarla. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y Ranma en el viaje a China pero ninguno de ellos quiso contarles a la familia y Genma por lo visto no se acuerda de prácticamente nada. Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kasumi no era capaz de leer en los ojos y gestos de Akane que era lo que pasaba o pensaba. Sin embargo sabía que si ella la necesitaba iría a buscarla. Confiaba en su hermana.**

**----------**

**Toc, toc "Ranma, soy Akane. Puedo pasar?" Dejando la lectura "Claro, pasa!" Akane abrió la puerta y vio a su prometido echado en el suelo con varios comics esparcidos por el suelo. "Ranma, venia a avisarte de que bajases a cenar."Él sin mirarla la contestó "De acuerdo, en seguida bajo" Akane emprendió su retirada cuando parada en la entrada y de espaldas a el le dijo "Ah! Y Ranma. Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante así que ven a mi habitación cuando todos estén dormidos. Pero entra por la ventana para que no te vean por favor. Y no se lo comentes a nadie. Adiós" Inmediatamente salió de la habitación y entró a la suya. Decir que Ranma se había quedado sorprendido sería poco. Estaba estupefacto. Cierto era que la actitud de Akane con él en los últimos días había sido digna de admiración. Las pocas veces que él le había insultado ella no atacó como siempre sino que, razonadamente, intentó solucionar el problema o simplemente se alejó dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Había empezado a ser más cariñosa, regalándole algún que otro pequeño beso en la mejilla seguido de una tierna sonrisa o caricia que lo dejaban totalmente desarmado. Incluso en algunas ocasiones ella se había disculpado con él. Y un par de días que apareció Shampoo se molestó y se encerró en su habitación sin montar escándalo alguno como siempre. Ranma era consciente de que Akane estaba seduciéndolo desde que volvieron de China. Era consciente de que las cosas iban a cambiar de alguna manera, que Akane había madurado y que estaba demostrándolo. Pero lo peor es, que él era consciente de que se estaba quedando atrás. Le estaban dejando atrás y eso no le gustaba. Desde que volvieron de China intentó dejarla sola el menor tiempo posible. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le pudiera pasar, volverla a perder, y eso es algo que él no consentiría. Además ella había cambiado incluso su forma de vestir. Tenía que reconocer que el apodo de marimacho se le había quedado muy obsoleto. Ella lucía más femenina. Había cambiado su vestuario de niña por uno de mujer: mas sexy, mas provocativo…y lo peor de todo es que Ranma estaba experimentando tantos deseos contradictorios. Porque la deseaba, de eso no cabía duda y sabía que ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía ser afectivo con ella. Estaba aterrado. Reconocía que la situación actual era tremendamente cómoda. Injusta pero cómoda. Y él no estaba preparado para que nada cambiase. No aún. No con su maldición, con sus prometidas, con sus enemigos, con los peligros, las intrigas, los pesados padres intentando cualquier cosa para casarlos al siguiente día,…Es cierto que la quería. Después de lo de Safrón sería estúpido no aceptarlo, al menos reconocerlo para él mismo. Pero si afrontaba esos sentimientos tendría que madurar, aceptar muchas cosas de las que llevaba huyendo toda su vida y, lo más importante, poner en peligro la vida de Akane. Tenía que resolver todos sus asuntos pendientes antes de nada. El problema de Ranma es que nunca ha pensado que lo puedan poner entre la espada y la pared. Que le pudieran dar un ultimátum. Siempre ha sentido que Akane le iba a estar esperando para cuando él se sintiera completamente preparado para dar ese paso…No sabía lo equivocado que estaba. **

* * *

Hola, aqui vengo con una nueva historia. Lo se, lo se. Aun no he terminado con la que tengo pendiente y ya estoy publicando otra. Pero no se alarmen que no dejare de lado ninguna de las dos. En cuanto termine los examenes tengo pensado ponerme a ellas y sacar una buena cantidad de capitulos pa que las disfruten, que a mi tambien me molesta mucho esperar a una actualizacion. Este es el proyecto mas grande que tengo en mente. Esto es apenas solo un pequeño comienzo. Espero que haya muchas cosas interesantes en esta historia y que os gusten. No duden en escribir sus reviews! Son los alicientes a escribir y ademas, siempre ayudan sus consejos. Besos a todos! 


	2. Una confesión y una noche de ensueño

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una confesión y una noche de ensueño**

"…" **los personajes hablan**

'…' **lo que están pensando**

**--- cambios de escena**

**La cena transcurrió sin ningún tipo de contratiempos salvo los típicos como las interrupciones de Happosai con sus "tesoros" y mojando a Ranma para que se pruebe alguno de ellos, Ranma y Genma luchando por la comida,…Lo de siempre, aunque Ranma no podía parar de pensar en su prometida. Le tenía muy intrigado su seriedad en su habitación, su ausencia ahora pero sobre todas las cosas, aquello que tenía que decirle tan en secreto. Por ello estuvo tan nervioso y tenso esperando con ansiedad que todos los familiares se fueran a dormir que apenas pudo concentrarse en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo después de comer. Lo único que pensaba es que las horas se le estaban haciendo eternas, hasta que ocurrió el milagro:**

"**Familia, buenas noches. Me voy a la cama" dijo Nodoka. Y uno a uno todos los presentes se ausentaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ranma hizo lo propio sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Desde que les destrozaron su casa y habían tenido que volver a acomodarse con los Tendo a él le habían relegado a una habitación aparte para él solo mientras que sus padres se quedaron con la de los invitados. La verdad es que estaba un poco aislada de la del resto y esto era agradecido por el muchacho pues le daba una intimidad que nunca antes había tenido.**

**Cuando todas las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo dormía, Ranma se aventuró fuera de la casa por su ventana. Caminó por el tejado hasta la ventana de su prometida y colgándose del techo bocabajo con manos algo temblorosas dio unos toquecitos en la ventana.**

**Akane le esperaba en su habitación ya vestida con su atuendo para dormir que constaba de un pijama de seda muy fino de color rosado formado por unos pantalones tremendamente cortitos que apenas bajaban unos centímetros de sus nalgas y una camiseta de tirantes a juego bastante insinuante. Ranma se enrojeció ante tal vista y le regaló uno de esos piropos que tan rara vez surgían del artista marcial "Dios mío Akane! Estas preciosa!" Akane se alegró al oír eso pues esa misma tarde lo había comprado especialmente para ese momento. Había decidido que ya no se sentía tan niña como cuando lo conoció y que, por lo tanto, debía de vestir y comportarse como tal. No por ello iba a dejar las artes marciales, que eran su vida, pero se sentía una mujer, ya con sus 18 años cumplidos, y quería que los demás viesen eso en ella. Por eso quería cambiar, debía cambiar. Para él, pero sobre todo para ella. Se había hecho desear, y lo sabía. Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba que Ranma viera eso de ella. Una mujer, hecha y derecha, guapa, hermosa, apetecible…Todo eso eran cosas que leía en sus ojos y le gustaba. Para su propio ego, se decía a si misma, lo necesitaba. "Vaya Ranma, gracias" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al instante Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó muchísimo desviando su vista al suelo. 'que tierno' pensó Akane y sin más le dijo "Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar" Una vez sentados él en la cama y ella en la silla Akane habló. "Verás Ranma, ya hace dos años que nos conocemos y han ocurrido muchas cosas entre nosotros tanto buenas como malas y siento que me estoy cansando. Es una situación en la que ya no puedo aguantar más. Mira, yo … estoy cansada de tanta historia, de las peleas, de los malos entendidos, de las prometidas…" y Ranma interrumpió. **

**"Akane, hace ya tiempo que ya no ocurren esas cosas o al menos no tan seguido y de todas formas…bueno,…yo…" **

**Ella continuó "mira, cuando acabe el verano empezaremos la universidad y yo tengo que saber, bueno, mejor dicho NECESITO saber que esperar de ti. Yo no quiero presionarte, quiero decir, ya somos mayores, adultos, y creo que si no existe nada entre tu y yo sería más fácil romper el compromiso y seguir con nuestras vidas. Porque si es así no creo que tenga ningún sentido seguir con esta situación."**

**Mientras decía esto se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de Ranma cogiéndole la mano y reposándola entre las suyas "YO no puedo seguir con esta situación. Tú que opinas?" **

**Ranma tenía un amplio vistazo de su escote que, sin dejar ver mucho, daba bastante para la imaginación "Yo que opino de qué?" A Akane le entró la ira momentánea pero se contuvo. **

**"Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?" Ranma se empezó a poner nervioso. Sabía a lo que ella se refería y la situación en la que estaban no le ayudaba mucho para contenerse y evitar lanzarse sobre ella para besarla, acariciarla…Así que la miró con el ceño fruncido y contestó de la única manera que se le ocurrió para escapar de esa situación **

**"Esta claro, quieres romper el compromiso no? Pues la verdad es que si eso es lo que quieres no te voy a poner ningún reparo. Total, cuando vaya a la universidad conoceré a otras chicas que no sean tan marimachos como tú" Akane no pudo contenerse más y sacó su mazo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza. **

**"Estúpido idiota! Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? Cómo eres tan cortito para no entender que me cuesta abrir mi corazón a ti y tu sin embargo sigues siendo igual de insensible e igual de BAKA!" y lo mandó a volar aunque no muy lejos pues cayó en el estanque del jardín.**

**----------**

**Cuando despertó de la inconsciencia se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la casa, transformado en chica y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. 'Maldita Akane, por qué no es capaz de dejar las cosas como están?' pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño a pegarse una ducha bien caliente. Antes de volver a su habitación abrió el armario en donde guardaban el botiquín para curarse las heridas y rasguños producidos por su caída, pero se sorprendió al no hallarlo en su sitio. 'Donde estará?' pensó 'En fin, mañana le preguntaré a Kasumi'. Y salió de allí con su camiseta blanca de tirantes y sus boxers a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta le sorprendió ver a Akane, sentada en su futón y con el botiquín en la mano.**

" **Ak…Aka…Akane" dijo con voz temblorosa "qué haces aquí?"preguntó un muy sorprendido Ranma. "He venido a pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado de esa forma. No debí hacerlo aunque tú tampoco debiste haberte comportado como lo hiciste. Ven, siéntate que voy a curarte esas heridas" Dijo bastante seria pero sin dejar de mirarle.**

**Ranma cerró la puerta, se sentó frente a ella y, sin decir palabra alguna, se dejó hacer. Akane, con mucho mimo, iba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, limpiando y curando todos y cada uno de los rasguños en cara, brazos, torso…**

**Y de repente ella paró y le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azul-grisáceos que la volvían loca y recordó la conversación con Yuca aquella tarde.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Ya no se que hacer Yuca. Lo he intentado todo. He sido más amable e incluso cariñosa con él. Si hasta le besé en la mejilla y todo! Pero el parece no inmutarse con nada de lo que hago."**_

"_**Vamos a ver Akane, por ejemplo, cuando le diste ese beso, mmm…, qué hizo él?" le preguntó Yuca.**_

"_**Nada, se quedó parado sin mover un músculo. No hizo ni dijo nada aunque tengo que reconocer que me miró de forma extraña. No sé, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que jamás había visto, supongo que serían imaginaciones mías"**_

"**_Y tú qué hiciste después? Al ver que él no te respondía?"_ **

"_**En vista de que estaba tan callado me fui. Qué esperabas que hiciera?Ya me da bastante vergüenza hacer lo que hice para que encima no me responda al gesto. No iba a esperar a que se riera de mí o dijese alguna estupidez de las suyas para estropear el momento."**_

"_**Mal hecho" le reprendió su amiga "Yo estoy convencida de que él te quiere. Además, te lo dijo en Jusenkyo, no?"**_

"_**Eso pensé yo pero luego lo negó todo y…"**_

"_**Pero nada. Si él no responde hazlo tú. Bésale, pero de verdad, dile que le quieres. Demuéstraselo y veremos a ver si te corresponde o no. Y si él no te lo dice a la primera no desesperes. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, lo tímido y orgulloso que es"**_

"_**Si, eso es cierto"**_

"_**Pues ayúdale, enséñale a quererte"**_

"_**Y si eso no funciona?" preguntó una muy preocupada Akane.**_

"_**Pues si eso no funciona ya veremos lo que hacemos. Pero sinceramente Akane, no veo por qué no debería de funcionar. Él te quiere, lo se"**_

"_**Gracias Yuca"**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Supo entonces que aquél era el momento. Él estaba completamente estático, embelesado con tanta belleza. Ella acercó sus labios a los de él. El corazón de Ranma se aceleró, pero no se movió. El corazón de ella latió con más fuerza. Y cuando sus labios se rozaban Akane le dijo "Te quiero Ranma" y le besó. Un beso lento, dulce, tierno…un beso lleno de amor… al cual Ranma no correspondió. El pobre muchacho estaba perplejo por las acciones de su prometida y aquella confesión había sido demasiado para él. Su mente no pudo reaccionar.**

**Tras unos segundos y viendo que su acción no era correspondida Akane se separó un poco con los mejillas tremendamente sonrojadas y respiración entrecortada y un tímido "lo siento" escapó de sus labios casi como un susurro. Sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada fue a levantarse para escapar de allí cuando Ranma la detuvo. "Espera!" gritó, "no te vayas, por favor" y tomándola de la mano tiró de ella sentándola sobre él y ofreciéndole el abrazo más cálido que pudo. "Quédate esta noche conmigo" le susurró al oído. Ella abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada e iba a contestar "pero Ranma…" cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos no dejándola acabar la frase. Esta vez ese beso era más bien desesperado, inquieto, anhelado…pero sobre todo tremendamente hermoso. A lo que siguió un baile de lenguas dentro de sus bocas un poco torpe e inseguro, pero lleno de pasión.**

**Los besos dieron lugar pronto a las caricias. Ella por el cuerpo de él. Él por el cuerpo de ella. Y sus ropas fueron cayendo, una a una, en un momento de lujuria y pasión. Apenas sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero igualmente queriéndolo ambos, poco a poco Ranma fue reclinando a Akane sobre su futón. Dejó su boca para recorrer con besos todo su cuerpo: primero su cuello, lo que hizo que a Akane se le escapara un pequeño suspiro; después sus hombros, llegando a sus senos y desde ahí descubriendo el cuerpo de aquella bella mujer que, sin esperarlo, se había convertido en la persona amada, en la persona de sus deseos. Y esa noche ellos dos fueron uno. Ella de él. Él de ella. Entregándose ambos y por primera vez al acto más hermoso que existe en el amor. Regalándole el uno al otro su virginidad. Compartiendo una noche de ensueño. Y cuando cayeron rendidos quedándose totalmente amodorrados ella le susurró "te quiero" y sus ojos se cerraron para perderse en sus sueños. Él le contestó en su pensamiento 'Yo también Akane, yo también'. Y ambos se quedaron dormidos con** **una tierna sonrisa en sus rostros.**

* * *

Bueno, aqui tenemos el segundo capitulo. Parecerá una tonteria pero hay veces que cuesta escribir determinadas cosas. A mi me costó mucho sacar este capítulo adelante, pero bueno. Aquí está. Espero que les esté gustando. No duden en dejar reviews! Besos a todos.

Para Itnia: que te voy a decir que no sepas...mmm, se que te deje picada, pero es que me gusta haceros sufrir un poquillo, jejeje, soy mala! No te preocupes que lo entenderas, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo : D Un beso guapetona!


	3. Un dulce y amargo despertar

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un dulce y amargo despertar**

"…" **los personajes hablan**

'…' **lo que están pensando**

**--- cambios de escena**

**Los rayos del sol despuntaban por la ventana de una habitación en donde se encontraba una joven pareja compartiendo sus sueños. El hombre de la trenza fue el primero en despertar y cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un bello rostro a su lado. 'Dios! Es hermosa hasta cuando duerme' y no pudo más que quedarse contemplándola. Akane también despertaba. Tenía una extraña sensación de felicidad que entendió a la perfección cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con otros azul-grisáceos observándola, mirándola, adorándola. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un "buenos días" seguido de un dulce beso en los labios fueron los regalos otorgados por su amante.**

**"Buenos días Ranma, dormiste bien?"**

**"Mejor que bien" sonrió feliz. De pronto la joven de cabellos azulados se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y vistiéndose lo más aprisa que pudo abandonó la habitación de su prometido alegando que nadie debería descubrir que han dormido juntos o podría ocasionarles problemas. Después de todo no querían precipitar las cosas.**

**Ya en el desayuno hubo un gracioso juego de miradas por parte de uno y de otro. Miradas llenas de complicidad, cariño, amor. Una de las hermanas Tendo seguía dicho juego graciosa, sabiendo que algo importante había pasado y ella lo descubriría. Siempre fue buena en encontrar negocios rentables, rentables para su bolsillo por supuesto.**

**Durante el día continuaron aquella sucesión de miradas a escondidas, de medias sonrisas, de sonrojos,…pero no volvieron a hablar del tema. Esto a Akane la inquietaba ligeramente, aunque tenía que aceptar que al fin y al cabo lo que menos quería era otra boda precipitada por parte de sus padres y contra menos supieran sobre su íntima relación mejor podrían llevarla. O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo la mente de Ranma era un mar de confusión. Por un lado estaba el caso de que había hecho a Akane suya. Eso, sin duda alguna, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, que él pudiera recordar. La quería. Pero por otro lado estaba todo el problema de sus prometidas, de sus amigos-enemigos, (sobretodo de sus enemigos), de sus padres detrás de ambos jóvenes para que unieran las escuelas (aunque tenía que admitir que estos últimos años se habían apaciguado bastante las aguas pero no podía confiarse),…Muchas cosas de las cuales aún no tenía respuestas o, mas bien, aún no se sentía preparado para hacerles frente. Él no quería admitirlo pero se sentía un cobarde por ello. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaría o esperaría, Ranma no se enfrentaba a ello. Más bien huía. Es por eso por lo que, aunque le dedicara miradas a escondidas, evitaba cualquier comentario al respecto.**

**Así pasaron los días y Akane empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. Las visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Ranma ocurrieron todos los días desde ese día unidos a un sinfín de "te quieros" por parte de Akane pero ninguno devuelto por Ranma. Y después de las noches se sucedían los días en los que no había conversación de ningún tipo. Cierto es que ya no había más peleas e insultos, pero los sentimientos de Ranma seguían sin ser aceptados por él mismo, al menos exteriormente. Así se encontraba Akane, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando, durante un paseo por Nerima, se encontró de nuevo con Yuca quien, tras el saludo de rigor, le ofreció ir a tomar un helado para charlar sobre sus cosas, cosa que Akane, con gusto, aceptó.**

**Ya sentadas en una mesa, Akane le comentó lo sucedido desde su conversación anterior, como lo había citado en su cuarto por la noche sin muy buenos resultados, como, siguiendo su consejo, había decidido dar su brazo a torcer e ir a pedirle disculpas y como se habían amado noche tras noche desde entonces. También le comentó que el saludo de la mañana era la única conversación que tenían y como Ranma había evitado comentarle como se sentía, al contrario que ella que le había abierto al completo su corazón.**

"**Entonces, no te respondió ni una sola vez?" preguntó su amiga algo asombrada.**

"**No, yo no he parado de decirle que le quería todos los días desde entonces, pero nada. Verás, no me entiendas mal. Yo se que el me quiere. De eso ya no tengo duda. Pero creo que no está preparado para admitirlo, a él o al mundo entero. Y encima después me ignora. Si, vale, me mira, me sonríe…pero eso para mí no es suficiente. Yo quiero una relación completa! No una relación a medias. Y además está el caso que soy yo siempre la que acudo a él y nunca al revés"**

"**Akane,…quizá deberías darle un ultimátum"**

"**Un que?"**

"**Un ultimátum, una advertencia definitiva, un "o todo o nada". No puedes dejar que juegue contigo amiga. Si quiere estar contigo que lo esté. Las relaciones no se basan solo en noches de pasión. No se, tu verás lo que haces pero yo lo pensaría seriamente. O quizá recurrir a los celos,…algo que le haga saltar y decir: "ey! Que Akane es mía".No se, algo así".**

"**La verdad es que ya lo había pensado, pero no darle celos sino irme" dijo con ojos tristes la chica de cabello azulado.**

"**Irte? A dónde?"**

"**Pues a alguna universidad de EEUU o de Europa. Alejarme, cambiar de ambiente, que me eche de menos. Me llamó el otro día mi tutora y me dijo que me habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en España, la verdad es que estaba reticente a aceptar pero últimamente lo he estado considerando y creo que es lo mejor"**

"**Sinceramente Akane, no me parece mala idea. Pero tienes que estar segura. Ten en cuenta que si te vas las cosas podrían cambiar mucho, quizá demasiado. Solo piénsalo bien vale? Hagas lo que hagas, yo te apoyaré"**

"**Gracias amiga" y ambas mujeres se abrazaron.**

**------**

**De camino a casa Akane estaba reconsiderándolo de nuevo. Es cierto que si se iba podría perderlo y no estaba segura de querer que eso pasara. Después de meditarlo mucho se decantó por la opción de quedarse. Al fin y al cabo algo habían empezado y quería que eso funcionara. Sabía, además, que una relación a distancia no es fácil y después de esperar tantos años no quería dejarlo.**

**Cuando llegó a su casa ya estaba atardeciendo y al entrar descubrió encima de la mesa del recibidor una nota de Kasumi informándola de que cada quien había salido a hacer sus propios recados y que regresarían bastante tarde por lo que les había dejado la cena preparada a ella y a Ranma. Lo cierto era que Kasumi sospechaba de que algo ocurría entre ellos dos y quería darles una oportunidad de estar tranquilos y a solas por lo que había convencido a todos los miembros restantes de la familia Tendo-Saotome para alejarse de la casa hasta altas horas de la noche.**

**La muchacha sonrió feliz. Era el momento que había estado esperando. Hablaría con Ranma y no descansaría hasta que él le dijese de sus propios labios lo que sentía por ella. Cuando lo buscó lo encontró practicando en el dojo bastante concentrado, así que le dejó tranquilamente mientras ella iba a preparar la mesa y demás cosas para tener una velada romántica.**

**Minutos después apareció el muchacho de trenza, con una toalla al cuello y todo sudoroso. A Akane se le cortó la respiración puesto que en ese momento le parecía encontrar a su prometido tremendamente atractivo. Tanto, que tuvo que controlarse para no saltar sobre él y entregarse a Ranma allí mismo. El joven la sonrió y se subió a dar una larga ducha.**

**Akane se encontraba sentada a la mesa tremendamente aburrida de tanto esperarle. Había pasado más de media hora desde que subió a ducharse y a cambiarse y todavía podía escuchar que rondaba por el baño. Así que se entretuvo con un documental de la televisión y se encontraba dormitando cuando una mano en su hombro hizo que, de un sobresalto, se despertara.**

"**Siento haber tardado tanto pero necesitaba una ducha bien relajante, te parece si cenamos?" le dijo el artista marcial.**

"**Si claro" y mientras devoraban los manjares dejados por Kasumi entablaron una conversación bastante animada como hacía mucho que no tenían. Pero la mente de la muchacha se encontraba dividida pues también meditaba la forma de abordar al chico y preguntarle lo que tan ansiadamente deseaba saber. Sin embargo, no se dio la oportunidad durante la cena por lo que, tras recoger los platos, hizo té. La verdad es que habían cenado más temprano que de costumbre así que les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de irse a acostar, así que Akane no se desesperó por el contratiempo.**

**Ya de vuelta a la mesa Akane se sentó al lado de su prometido quien tenía la vista fija en un programa bastante entretenido que echaban por la televisión. Tomando fuerzas de flaqueza se armó de valor y lo soltó.**

"**Ranma, tenemos que hablar" El muchacho por su parte no se había dado cuenta del tono solemne de la muchacha pues estaba enfrascado en el programa así que se limitó a asentir y la chica, al verlo, continuó.**

"**Tenemos que hablar de nosotros. Quiero decir, …, te quiero, te lo he dicho muchas veces pero yo no se si tú,…,bueno, ya me entiendes"**

"…"

"**He estado pensándolo y me gustaría que me dijeras que somos, somos amigos, novios,…el qué? Como te dije hace tiempo necesito aclarar las cosas."**

"…"

"**Ranma, me escuchas?"**

"…"

"**Ranma?"**

"…"

"**RANMA!" y de un rápido movimiento apagó la televisión y consiguió la atención del chico al que miraba con cara de pocos amigos.**

"**Pero Akane, que demonios te pasa ahora?"**

"**Oye Ranma, estoy intentando tener una conversación seria contigo, necesito que me prestes toda tu atención". Ante tal afirmación Ranma se echó a temblar. Se imaginaba muy bien de que trataría la conversación y estaba prácticamente convencido de que Akane le haría la eterna pregunta.**

"**Necesito saber Ranma que sientes por mi"**

**Silencio**

"**Mira, yo no soy ningún juguete con el que te puedas acostar cuando tu lo desees. Tengo sentimientos. Y ahora mismo necesito que me digas que soy yo para ti" Ante tales palabras el artista marcial solo pudo murmurar.**

"**Yo…bueno,…yo…tu eres especial"**

"**Ranma, sabes de sobra que eso no responde a mi pregunta"**

"**Akane" dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla "Estamos muy bien así, no entiendo que quieras complicar las cosas"**

"**No es complicarlas Ranma, es saber si me quieres o no" Y como no respondiera un pedazo de su corazón se rompió pero sin dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas dijo "Veo que solo fui un juguete para ti"**

**Ranma se enfadó y sin medir las palabras dijo: "Eso no es cierto! Sabes que yo jamás haría algo así contigo"**

"**Pues entonces dime que me quieres. Si lo sientes tan solo … Dímelo!"**

**Y justo en ese momento cuando pensó que ya no tenía escapatoria una joven amazona de cabellos morados apareció por una de las paredes del salón del dojo y con insistencia abrazó al muchacho muy melosamente. Éste, por su parte, intentó soltarse de tal presión pero sin éxito. Akane los miraba dolida, pero sabía que no podía permitirse ponerse celosa. Ranma debía salir de esta situación él solo y más después de la experiencia compartida por ambos.**

"**Shampoo! Suéltame por favor"**

"**Pero yo venir por airen para cita. Airen llevar Shampoo al parque. Airen dar beso de amor a Shampoo".**

"**Shampoo, te está pidiendo que le sueltes, es que no puedes entender eso?" Soltó Akane sin poder evitar dejar surgir sus sentimientos.**

"**Tu callar chica violenta! Airen querer Shampoo."**

**Sin embargo, Ranma, tras conseguir soltarse del aparatoso abrazo la miró con cara medio furiosa medio agradecida por haberle salvado de una situación que aún quería evitar.**

"**Shampoo, deberías irte a casa, pronto va a oscurecer"**

"**Que bien! Airen preocuparse por Shampoo!" sonrió la amazona.**

"**Pero yo no he dicho que…" **

"**Airen acompañar a Shampoo a casa, si?"dijo con mirada pícara la amazona, y viendo que Ranma la iba a contestar con una negativa, sabiendo además que de alguna manera se estaba decidiendo por Akane, decidió hacerle reaccionar de la misma forma de siempre.**

"**O acaso airen preferir a chica violenta? No ser que Airen amar a chica violenta?" Dijo con los ojos semicerrados y una sonrisa malévola. La respuesta de Ranma no se hizo esperar.**

"**Qué? Cómo podría estar yo enamorado de una marimacho como Akane? Ni que estuviera loco!" Pero nada mas terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Se giró con temor para ver a su prometida esperando que lo mandara a volar por todo Japón, mas lo que vio le partió el corazón. Akane estaba ahí, de pie, con la mirada puesta en él, con lagrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro, su corazón roto en mil pedazos y en la mente había tomado una determinación. Sin embargo, en aquel momento lo único que hizo fue acercarse a su prometido con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, darle una sonora bofetada y salir corriendo.**

**Esta vez Ranma no fue tras ella, sabía que le había hecho daño, demasiado. Primero sin poder decirle lo que sentía y después de todo lo que habían pasado había dicho todo aquello. Shampoo, en algún momento, viendo la escena decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer.**

**Ranma cayó de rodillas al suelo, rogando al cielo por no haberla perdido para siempre, y en medio de su desesperación, se echó a llorar.**

**---**

**Akane apareció a la mañana siguiente. Explicó a su familia que se fue a casa de Yuca que la había invitado a dormir y que sentía no haber avisado. Después de todo no había mentido. Llegó a casa de su amiga toda sucia, pues se había caído varias veces durante el trayecto, y llamó desesperada a su puerta.**

**Ya dentro, dejó de reprimir sus sentimientos y no habló hasta que la última lágrima no hubo escapado de su cuerpo, tras lo cual le contó a Yuca lo que había pasado y la decisión final que había tomado. Tras ver el estado de su amiga, Yuca no pudo por menos que apoyarla y ofrecerle su ayuda para lo que necesitara. Después de eso la chica de cabellos azulados cayó rendida y durmió hasta el día siguiente.**

**---**

**En la comida, Akane no dirigió la vista a Ranma mientras que él no la apartaba de ella. Cuando estaban tomando el té, muy ceremoniosamente se levantó y anunció:**

"**Familia, tengo algo que decir" y una vez hubo obtenido la atención de todos los presentes finalizó "Voy a ir a estudiar a España. Recibí una beca para la universidad de allá. Me voy en una semana".**

**La reacción de cada quien fue diferente. Soun se echó a llorar a moco tendido diciendo que su pequeña se iba lejos, Nodoka y Genma no pudieron menos que felicitarla aunque un poco extrañados por el anuncio y preocupados por su hijo (más Nodoka que Genma) ya que pensaban que los muchachos habían mejorado su relación. Nabiki y Kasumi sonrieron, algo sorprendidas, y se levantaron a abrazar a su hermanita, felicitándola y deseándola lo mejor. Ranma, por el contrario, se quedó mudo. Lo que tanto temía estaba pasando. La estaba perdiendo. Pero se contuvo prometiéndose a sí mismo que esa misma noche hablaría con la muchacha haciéndola desistir de la idea, por lo que simplemente dijo un "felicidades" poco entusiasta y se fue a su habitación.**

**Akane lo siguió con la mirada escaleras arriba y notando algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, las secó inmediatamente y disculpándose se subió a su cuarto. Sabía que Ranma iría a visitarla aquella noche y se preparó concienzudamente. Esta vez no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Esta vez iba a pensar en ella y no en él. Había tomado su decisión y no había marcha atrás. 'Esta vez' se dijo 'si es un adiós'.**

* * *

_Un capitulo mas, sin nada por el momento._


	4. Conversación en el dojo

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Conversación en el dojo**

"…" **los personajes hablan**

'…' **lo que están pensando**

**--- cambios de escena**

**Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y Ranma se encontraba todavía entrenando en el dojo. Después de la noticia que les diera Akane se había subido a su habitación a pensar, pero viendo que lo único que consiguió es crearse un dolor de cabeza impresionante, decidió descargar todo su estrés haciendo algunas catas. Aún no había ideado una manera para pedirle a su prometida que se quedara. Sabía que con una simple disculpa no lo conseguiría. Tendría que currárselo, y mucho, y seguramente ella le exigiría saber algunas cosas. Pero no le podía dar las respuestas que ella pedía. No aún, no ahora.**

**'Es bastante tarde' pensó. 'Quizá debería dejarlo para otro día' y se fue directo a su habitación. Pero al pasar por la puerta de Akane se detuvo. 'No, tengo que hacerlo ahora. Ranma Saotome no es ningún cobarde'.**

**---**

**Akane estaba echada en su cama cubierta con una fina sábana. Aunque era verano la noche se había levantado fresca y no quería acatarrarse. Como sabría que Ranma vendría tarde o temprano, decidió ponérselo fácil y dejó la ventana ligeramente abierta. Sin embargo las horas ya habían pasado y el sueño la estaba empezando a vencer. De repente, y cuando ya había casi cerrado completamente los ojos, un ruido en la ventana la despertó sabiendo el culpable de dicho sonido. Se encontró a su prometido en sus boxers y camiseta de tirantes ya dentro de la habitación y mirándola fijamente aunque bastante apartado de la cama. Ella lo observó ahí de pie y no pudo menos que ruborizarse. Ranma era muy guapo. Tremendamente guapo! Y estaba tan bien de cuerpo… 'Akane! Deja de pensar ya esas cosas pervertida!' se dijo a sí misma. 'Esto es una despedida y lo sabes así que concéntrate'. **

**Estuvieron varios minutos mirándose a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra. El ambiente era tenso y bastante cargado. Nadie se atrevía a empezar a hablar. Solo se podían escuchar los latidos de los corazones de ambos jóvenes que, aunque acompasados, latían a una velocidad desmesuradamente deprisa.**

**Akane decidió, al menos, sentarse en la cama y, abrazando sus piernas que las dobló sobre sí mismas, le hizo un gesto a su prometido para que se sentara. Él entendió la señal y obedeció y, sin esperar más, una vez se puso cómodo empezó a hablar.**

"**Lo siento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Cierto es que no estaba muy currado pero así al menos empezaba con algo. Sorprendentemente su prometida le respondió "Yo también". Estas palabras le dejaron tremendamente sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. Prefería que lo golpeara, que le gritara, que le insultara…cualquier cosa era mejor que esas palabras acompañadas de esa cara de abatimiento. Entonces, ella prosiguió. "Entiéndeme, no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti. Ha sido precioso. Tú y yo. Pero me he cansado de esperar. Más bien me he cansado de esperarte. No es fácil, sabes? A mi también me ha costado madurar y aún hay veces que simplemente te mandaría a volar como antes" una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de la chica "pero no quiero que las cosas sigan como siempre. Ranma! Tuve que morir para que me dijeras que me querías! Y luego te volviste cobarde y te echaste atrás." Eso le acababa de herir en su orgullo, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo Akane continuó "no te ofendas, no pretendo que te sientas herido. Solo necesito saber una cosa. Se sincero conmigo por una vez por favor. Tú…quieres que me vaya?" le preguntó la chica con ojos inquisitivos. La respuesta rápida y nada dubitativa de su prometido la sorprendió "No" pues lo dijo en un tono tan serio y solemne que pensó que quizá las cosas, por una vez, podrían salir bien para ellos, pero sus esperanzas se vieron, de nuevo, rotas cuando al preguntarle ella "Por qué?" el no pudo contestar. "Entiendo, buenas noches Ranma" y así terminó la conversación. Ranma, sabiéndose vencido, se levantó y se marchó por donde entró maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber conseguido que las cosas pasaran como él había esperado. **

**Una vez abandonó la habitación Akane, que no había dejado de observarlo en su recorrido desde la cama a la ventana, se echó a llorar sin consuelo mientras en su mente solo repetía una y otra vez 'Idiota, idiota, idiota' que estaba dirigido tanto a él como a ella. Ranma, que se había quedado en el tejado, escuchó el llanto de su prometida y las mismas palabras surgieron en su cabeza pero en esta ocasión solo iban dirigidas a él 'Eres un idiota Ranma. Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Solo tenías que decir: por favor Akane, no te vayas, te quiero. Maldita sea!...soy un idiota!' Y minutos después se infiltró en su cuarto a través de la ventana, se echó en su futón, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Esa noche el sueño no fue fácil de conciliar para ninguno de los dos.**

**----**

**Prácticamente toda la semana había pasado. Akane ya tenía hechas sus maletas, pues se marchaba al día siguiente muy temprano, y quería tener todo preparado cerciorándose de que no se olvidaba de nada. Desde aquella conversación que tuviera con su prometido apenas se habían vuelto a ver pues ambos se evitaban y, las pocas veces que se encontraban, no dejaban que sus miradas se cruzasen y no se dirigieron la palabra. Ya en la hora de la comida todo el mundo le preguntaba a la hermana menor de las Tendo que si tenía todo listo para el viaje:**

"**Hija, entonces ya tienes todo empacado y preparado para mañana" decía Soun Tendo, el cabecilla de familia.**

"**Si papá" contestó la aludida.**

"**Y definitivamente Akane, donde te alojarás?" preguntó, en esta ocasión, Kasumi.**

"**Pues en un principio he encontrado una habitación en una residencia de alumnos muy cerca de la facultad. Pero me gustaría ver si puedo conseguir algún piso por allí. Ya iré mirando las cosas cuando esté instalada".**

"**Y que vas a estudiar Akane-chan?" preguntó Nodoka mirando, de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo que no hacía nada más que comer sin levantar la vista aparentando indiferencia ante la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.**

"**Pues arte dramático tía. Estuve mirando el programa y me gustó. Además yo siempre quise ser actriz y creo que es una gran oportunidad"**

"**Claro que si lo es, no lo crees hijo?" preguntó la mujer al muchacho de la trenza.**

**Ranma simplemente levantó la vista de su plato y sin expresión alguna dijo "supongo" y continuó con su comida. Todos observaron con detenimiento al artista marcial, incluida la chica de cabellos azulados quien, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, interiormente rogaba porque Ranma evitara que ella se marchara. Pero viendo la indiferencia del muchacho unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Rápidamente las limpió evitando que nadie las notara y terminó su arroz intentando aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad. **

"**Muchas gracias Kasumi, todo estaba riquísimo" dijo Ranma levantándose de su cojín. "Si me disculpáis voy a estar en el dojo entrenando" y una fugaz, pero intensa mirada posó sobre Akane. Después se marchó. **

**Todos fueron acabando de comer y desapareciendo del comedor para, así, cada uno continuar con su vida. Todos menos una, una preciosa muchacha que se debatía consigo misma. 'No debo, tiene que ser él quien venga a mi' Y tras unas horas de meditación decidió subir a su habitación y acostarse un rato pensando que, quizá, una siestecilla le ayudaría a despejar la mente.**

**---------**

**Ranma estaba en el dojo luchando contra un oponente invisible pero sin mucho éxito pues la partida de Akane no lo dejaba concentrarse. Finalmente se rindió aceptando que no estaba sacando provecho a su entrenamiento y se tiró al suelo del dojo para dejar que las ideas fluyeran por su mente. Pero antes de que pudiese empezar a divagar una sombra femenina internó al lugar y con voz seria le dijo:**

"**Vas a perderla como sigas así"**

**Ranma, sin abrir los ojos pero conociendo a la dueña de aquella voz contestó "Ya no se que hacer mamá. Intenté hablar con ella pero todo parece inútil"**

"**Estas seguro de que no le dijiste nada inapropiado? Has heredado la misma capacidad de meter la pata que tiene tu padre" Aseguró Nodoka con rostro severo.**

**Entonces Ranma abrió un ojo y la miró, tenía un semblante serio y una mirada compasiva. Sentándose en el suelo le pidió a su madre que le acompañara y, dejando escapar un suspiro sin darse cuenta de que pudiera sonar algo poco masculino, le contó a su madre todo. Comenzó desde el día en que cayeron a las pozas de Jusenkyo y le informó sobre todos los pormenores por los que había pasado desde que llegó a la casa de los Tendo hasta que iniciaron ese último viaje a China acompañando a Plum, la hija del guía, para salvar los estanques encantados. Intentó hacer hincapié en su relación con Akane contándose sobre todos los malentendidos que ocurrieron entre ellos, la mayoría producidos por personas ajenas a la pareja, como por ejemplo Shampoo. Por primera vez se sinceró con aquella mujer que decía ser su madre y le habló de todo lo que sentía en cada una de las situaciones, por cada una de las prometidas, por Akane…**

**Nodoka simplemente escuchaba. A veces atónita, otras veces seria, alguna incluso divertida, pero sobre todo preocupada porque durante todo el relato pudo notar ese sentimiento de tristeza y pesadumbre con el que bañó su hijo la historia.**

**Ranma, mientras hablaba, miraba las tablas que formaban el suelo del dojo pues no se atrevía a enfrentar a su madre cara a cara, aunque eso no impedía que de vez en cuando echara un vistazo a escondidas sobre la expresión que ponía su madre mientras él le contaba su vida pareciéndole bastante divertido el abanico de expresiones que Nodoka dibujó en su cara. Sin embargo estaba llegando a un tema escabroso y ambos lo sabían. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado en Jusenkyo en aquella ocasión pues ni uno ni otro quisieron hablar del tema. Pero Ranma decidió que necesitaba desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro del alma así que, deteniéndose un instante para recuperar algo de aire, le contó todo lo de China. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Akane yacía muerta en sus brazos después de haber vencido a Safrón, Nodoka dejó escapar un silencioso chillido tapándose la boca con su mano, pero sin interrumpirlo. Lo miró dulcemente y maldijo en su interior todo lo malo que había tenido que pasar su hijo. Él hizo como que no lo notó y siguió relatando la relación con Akane desde entonces, que no había variado mucho. Dudó en si contarle las últimas anécdotas ocurridas entre ellos pero se dijo a si mismo 'Creo que es mejor que ya le cuente hasta el final' y, enrojeciéndose a más no poder, le comentó lo ocurrido en aquella noche inolvidable, sin entrar en detalles, seguido de su despertar y sus otras tantas noches.**

**Nodoka estaba sorprendida. Sabía que la relación entre ambos jóvenes había mejorado las últimas semanas antes de la noticia de Akane de que se marchaba, aunque no se esperaba que hubieran llegado a intimar tanto. Es por eso que no lograba entender la actitud de ambos después de aquello. Ahora, escuchando hablar a su hijo, no pudo mas que enfadarse consigo misma por no haberlo notado antes. Lo único que veía era un hombre, porque tenía que admitir que su hijo ya no era un niño, sufriendo por amor. Y ella quería ayudarlo. Pero, una vez finalizado su relato solo pudo decir "Comprendo" y ambos se quedaron callados durante varios minutos mirando las maderas del suelo. Finalmente Nodoka rompió el silencio "Hijo, siento decirte esto pero es que estaba pensando una manera más suave de decirlo y no lo he encontrado" Ranma levantó su vista hacia la mujer y lo que escuchó lo dejó helado. "Ranma, eres un idiota! Lo siento cariño pero lo eres. Obviamente Akane y tu se han demostrado que se quieren incluso llegando a una intimidad muy grande. He de reconocer que estoy un poco disgustada por ello. No estáis casados y no es correcto lo que habéis hecho. Pero, en fin, lo hecho hecho está y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. No te exijo una boda, aunque vuestros padres se pusieron muy pesados con el tema no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Pero…mira, entiendo que tengas miedo de expresar lo que sientes por ella. Pero tienes que ver que ella abrió su corazón para ti. Y tú no has sido capaz de ser sincero. Piénsalo, piensa en lo que te cuesta decirle a Akane todo lo que la quieres y date cuenta de que a ella le pasaba igual que a ti. Y sin embargo ella se armó de valor y aun corriendo todos los riesgos, aun a pesar de lo que tú pudieras pensar, lo hizo. Ranma, no es muy varonil lo que has hecho. No, no me mires así que sabes perfectamente que lo del sepuku hace mucho que quedó atrás. Pero si esta historia la contaras a alguien que no supiera lo que sientes por ella se haría la peor idea de ti! Lo único que aparentas es que te aprovechaste de ella y nada más. Eso no es muy honroso y tu lo sabes"**

"**Si, y créeme que no es eso lo que pretendo mama, pero hay muchos inconvenientes, están el resto de prometidas, está mi maldición, están todos los enemigos….mira lo que pasó en China! Y todo porque ella representa algo importante para mi. No puedo poner su vida en peligro…Tengo miedo de que algo le vuelva a pasar…No quiero volver a perderla" dijo Ranma a la vez que se abrazaba las piernas y metía su cabeza entre ellas.**

"**Y sin embargo la estas perdiendo. Piénsalo hijo, tú y solo tú puedes ser feliz con la persona a la que amas y hacerla feliz. Pero para ello tienes que superar tus miedos. Romper esas barreras"**

"**Y cómo lo hago?" preguntó con un hilillo de voz.**

"**Yo no puedo decírtelo porque no lo se. Es algo que solo tú puedes saber Ranma. Pero piensa esto, ella te dijo lo que sentía a pesar de todo lo que te rodea: de tus prometidas, de tu maldición, de tus enemigos…" y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de salir por la puerta dijo sin voltearse "a pesar de todo" y se fue dejando a un artista marcial muy pensativo. Nodoka solo tenía un pensamiento 'Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, hijo'.**

* * *

_Qué tal? Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. No duden en escribir!_


End file.
